1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands and, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat-panel display monitors, such as liquid crystal display monitors, offer advantages over cathode ray tube displays such as reduced size, smaller weight, and better image quality. A viewing angle and height of a flat-panel display screen of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted without moving a support stand of the flat-panel display monitor because of its light weight. The support stand is generally detachable relative to the flat-panel display screen, so that it is convenient to package the support stand and the flat-panel display screen in a case for transportation.
Referring to FIG. 8, a typical support stand 100 commonly used for supporting a flat-panel display screen 200 includes a support bracket 102, a pair of clamping members 103 rotatably attached to the flat-panel display screen 200, a torsion spring 104 positioned between top ends of the clamping members 103, and a latching member 105 fixed on a top end of the support bracket 102. Lower ends of the clamping members 103 cooperatively define a clamping space (not labeled) to engage with the latching member 105.
In use, an external force is applied on the top ends of the clamping members 103 to rotate the clamping members 103 towards each other such that the torsion spring is elastically deformed. When the top ends of the clamping members 103 move towards each other, the lower ends of the clamping members 103 move away from each other so that the latching member 105 can be received in the clamping space. After the latching member 105 is received in the clamping space, the external force is released such that the latching member 105 is clamped by the clamping members 103 by an elastic force created by the torsion spring 104.
When the support bracket 102 is to be detached from the flat-panel display screen 200, an external force is applied on the top ends of the clamping members 103 until the latching member 105 is detached from the clamping members 103. The elastic force created by the torsion spring 104 must be sufficient for the clamping members 103 to firmly clamp the latching member 105, so that a large external force is usually required to assemble or disassemble the support bracket 102 to the clamping members 103. Therefore, it is troublesome to assemble or disassemble the support stand 100 from the flat-panel display screen 200. In addition, the torsion spring 104 must deform when the clamping members 103 clamp the latching member 105, so the torsion spring 104 is easily fatigued. Furthermore, the clamping members 103 and the latching member 105 are easily damaged by an excess external force. Thus, a usage life of the support stand 100 is relatively short.
What is needed, therefore, is a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor that overcomes the limitations described.